Old Time Rock
Old Time Rock & Roll/Danger Zone è un mash-up della canzone di Bob Seger e di Kenny Loggins presente nell'episodio Come nei film, il quindicesimo della quarta stagione, in cui è cantata dai ragazzi delle Nuove Direzioni come compito settimanale del Glee-Club. Nel tentativo di continuare lungo la scia del classico scontro tra ragazzi e ragazze, con il tema dei mash-up e delle canzoni tratte dai film preferiti, i ragazzi decidono di rendere un omaggio a Tom Cruise con Danger Zone, mentre un'altra parte ricorda i vecchi tempi della musica con Old Time Rock & Roll. Joe, Artie e Blaine hanno i vestiti stile militari e dei caschi da piloti professionisti, come nel film Top Gun. Sam, Jake e Ryder, invece, indossano lunghe camicie senza i pantaloni. Le ragazze sono entusiaste da questo mash-up e ridacchiano nel vedere alcuni dei loro amici senza i calzoni. Tutti si alzano per applaudire, con Finn e Will stupefatti. Testo della canzone Blaine: Revvin' up your engine Listen to her howlin' roar Metal under tension Begging you to touch and go Blaine con Artie & Joe: Highway to the danger zone Right into the danger zone Sam (con Jake & Ryder): Still like that old time (rock n' roll) That kind of music just (soothes the soul) I reminisce about the (days of old) With that old time (rock n' roll) Ohh! Blaine (Sam, Jake & Ryder): Heading into twilight Spreading out her wings tonight (Old time rock n' roll) She got you jumping off the deck And shoving into overdrive (I like that old time rock n' roll) Blaine con Artie & Joe: Highway to the danger zone (Sam, Jake & Ryder: Rock n' roll) I'll take you right into the danger zone Sam (con Jake & Ryder): Still like that old time (rock n' roll) That kind of music just (soothe the soul) I reminisce about the (days of old) (Blaine, Artie and Joe: Highway to the danger zone) With that old time (rock n' roll) (Blaine: Oh yeah) Still like that old time (rock n' roll) (Blaine, Artie & Joe: Highway to the Danger Zone) That kind of music just (soothe the soul) I reminisce about the (days of old) (Blaine, Artie & Joe: Highway to the danger zone) With that old time (rock n' roll) (Blaine: Yeah) Still like that old time (rock n' roll) (Blaine, Artie & Joe: Highway to the danger zone) That kind of music just (soothe the soul) (Blaine: soothe the soul) I reminisce about the (days of old) (Blaine, Artie & Joe: Highway to the danger zone) (Blaine: Oh) With that old time (rock n' roll) Blaine (con Artie & Joe) : I'll take you right to the (danger zone) Sam con Jake & Ryder: Rock n' roll Curiosità *Nella prima, seconda e terza stagione le gare di mash-up tra ragazzi e ragazze occupavano la sesta puntata in questa invece la quindicesima. Errori *Ad un certo punto, Blaine e Joe stendono Artie sui gradini. Mentre Sam canta, loro due si vedono, anche se veramente per poco, sdraiare nuovamente Artie e tornare ai loro posti. Galleria di foto Captura de pantalla 2013-02-14 a la(s) 23.06.08.png Oldrockdanger artwork.png OTR&R-DZ.png _1364511391_cover.jpg Video Navigazione en: es: fr: Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 4 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Blaine Anderson Categoria:Canzoni Sam Evans Categoria:Mash-up Categoria:Canzoni Ragazzi delle Nuove Direzioni